Slytherin Quidditch team
The Slytherin Quidditch team is the Quidditch team for the Hogwarts Slytherin house. Each year, they compete for the Quidditch Cup, an award presented to the Hogwarts House team that earns the most points. Most members, representative of the Slytherin house, are cunning and vicious, while some of the others are brutish and violent (two noteable exceptions to either category are Adrian Pucey and Terence Higgs). The Slytherin team's cheers are usually very insulting, like that of Weasley is Our King. History 18th century Katie Rayknolls was captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team from 1724 to 1728. Vicky Bishopper succeeded Rayknolls until 1732, when Robin Higgy became captain. In 1736, Mark Sommertime succeeded Higgy. Russell Lucky was the next captain, from 1740 to 1744. The following captain was Dan Darker, from 1744 to 1748, and then Jess Lafington, from 1748 to 1752. Kris Kolumbiko followed, until 1756, when David Makehay became captain. The next captain was Mark Overcliff who took up the position in 1760. 1940s From 1940 to 1944 Slytherin were captained by Winky Crockett, until Neil Lament took up the role. In 1948, Andrew Snowyowl became captain and remained so for the rest of the decade. 1950s Snowyowl reamained Slytherin captain up to 1952. Jo King was captain from 1952 to 1956. Rufus Winickus replaced him. 1960s Jody Jacknife was Slytherin captain from 1960 to 1964. Stuart Craggy was captain from 1964 to 1968, follwed by Steve Laughalot. 1970s Steve Laughalot remained Slytherin's captain untill 1972. Emma Vanity was captain from 1972 to 1976. Lucinda Talkalot replaced Vanity as captain. Regulus Black played as a Seeker for Slytherin in 1978. 1985 -1986 school year Slytherin finished second, third or fourth. Gryffindor won the Quidditch Cup."Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets"(Chapter 7, "Mudbloods and Murmurs") 1990-1991 According to Gryffindor Head of House, Minerva McGonagall, Gryffindor was "flattened" by Slytherin.Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone - Ch. 9, "The Midnight Duel" 1991-1992 Marcus Flint was in his sixth year and was Slytherin Captain and a Chaser. Adrian Pucey was also a Chaser. Miles Bletchley was Keeper and Terence Higgs was Seeker. vs. Gryffindor match in 1991|235x235px]] Their opening game was on a cold November's day against Gryffindor. Both Seekers spotted the Snitch, but as Gryffindor Seeker, Harry Potter honed in on it he was illegally blocked by Marcus Flint. Gryffindor scored the resulting penalty. Flint was struck in the face by a Bludger. Professor Quirrell interfered with Harry's broom, trying to unseat him. Quirrell's attempt was thwarted when a small fire broke out in the stand he was occupying. After regaining control of his broom, Harry caught the Snitch by almost swallowing it. Flint protested to referee, Madam Hooch, but she judged it fair, so Slytherin were defeated 170-60."Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone"(Chapter 11, "Quidditch") The outcomes of their matches against Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff are not known. 1992-1993 purchased Nimbus 2001s for the Slytherin Quidditch team in 1992|left]] In the beginning of the school year, Draco Malfoy's father Lucius Malfoy bought the entire Slytherin Quidditch team Nimbus 2001s. As a result of his family's generous donation, Draco replaced Terence Higgs as Seeker. Despite their superior brooms, Slytherin lost their first match of the season against Gryffindor. During the rainy Slytherin versus Gryffindor match, the Slytherin Chasers were dominant, taking a 60-0 lead at one point. Harry Potter was relentlessly pursued by a rogue Bludger so Oliver Wood called for a time-out. However, Harry agreed to play on, telling the Weasley twins to stop flying around him so he could pursue the Snitch. When the action resumed Harry was struck on the elbow by a Bludger, which broke his right arm. Despite this, when he spotted the Snitch he was able to chase after it and grasp it in his left hand, winning the match for Gryffindor. Unfortunately the Quidditch Cup was completetely cancelled due to attacks on Muggle-born students before the Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff match, so Slytherin did not get to play against either Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw. 1993-1994 Slytherin's captain was still Marcus Flint. His fellow Chasers were Montague and Warrington. Derrick and Bole were Slytherin's Beaters, Malfoy was Seeker whilst Miles Bletchley kept his place as Keeper. Lee Jordan commented that the captain "seems to be going for size rather than skill" in the lineup. The Slytherin versus Gryffindor match was re-scheduled as Flint claimed his Seeker, Malfoy had an injured arm, so the first match was Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff. Slytherin narrowly defeated Ravenclaw, a week after the start of term after the Christmas break."Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban"(Chapter 12, "The Patronus") When Harry spotted the Snitch for the third time, Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle and Flint walked onto the pitch, dressed as Dementors. Earlier in the year, the match between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff was interrupted by real Dementors, despite Professor Dumbledore's claim that they would not interrupt regular Hogwarts activities during their search for Azkaban escapee Sirius Black. Harry cast a Patronus at them and then caught the Snitch, giving Gryffindor victory."Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban"(Chapter 13, "Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw") ' '''for Gryffindor]] On the first Sunday after the Easter holidays Gryffindor played Slytherin. Slytherin were leading the Championship by 200 points, meaning Gryffindor needed to win the match by 210 points to claim the Quidditch Cup. Gryffindor's Angelina Johnson scored first. Then Flint crashed into her, so Fred Weasley threw his bat at the back of Flint's head which smashed into his broom handle, bloodying his nose. Penalties were given to each side. Alicia Spinnet scored and Gryffindor Keeper Oliver Wood saved. Katie Bell scored another penalty after Montague grabbed her head. Flint then scored for Slytherin. Bole hit Spinnet with his club and George Weasley elbowed him in the face, resulting in two more penalties. Oliver Wood saved again and Gryffindor scored. A goal from Katie Bell made the score 50-10. Bole and Derrick winded Wood with two Bludgers to the stomach. Johnson scored the resulting penalty, and Gryffindor moved into a 70-10 lead when Alicia Spinnet scored. As Harry Potter chased the Snitch, Malfoy grabbed his Firebolt. Alicia then missed a penalty and Montague scored for Slytherin. After Johnson scored to make it 80-20, Malfoy plummeted towards the Snitch. Harry pursued him and took both hands off his broom to reach out and capture the Snitch, winning the Quidditch Cup for Gryffindor."Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban"(Chapter 15, "The Quidditch Final") Slytherin must have defeated Hufflepuff to go into the last game leading the championship by 200 points"Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban"(Chapter 15, "The Quidditch Final"), considering they only narrowly defeated Ravenclaw."Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban"(Chapter 12, "The Patronus") 1994-1995 The Quidditch Cup was cancelled this year due to the Triwizard Tournament being held at Hogwarts, much to the astonishment of many students. The announcement was made by Albus Dumbledore, headmaster at the time. 1995-1996 Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle replaced Derrick and Bole as the beaters on the 1995-1996 team. Slytherin lost their match against Gryffindor and narrowly lost to Hufflepuff. The outcome of Slytherin's match against Ravenclaw is unknown. Although Dolores Umbridge, via her position of High Inquisitor, decided to ban all unapproved teams, she immediately gave the Slytherin Quidditch team approval to play. Meanwhile, Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall had to plea with Professor Umbridge to allow the Gryffindor team to play. 1996-1997 vs. Gryffindor match in 1996, Gryffindor wins|235x235px]] Vaisey replaced Adrain Pucey as a Chaser the 1996–1997 school year, Urquhart replaced Montague as both a Chaser and Captain. During their match against Gryffindor, Vaisey was not able to play due to a Bludger hitting his head during practice. Malfoy refused to play due to more important matters and escaped his obligations by feigning illness, and Harper took his place as Seeker; this intrigued Harry, as previously Draco suffered minor injuries yet ensured the entire match was postponed until the weather changes for the better; he would continue to refuse to play Quidditch for the rest of the school year. They lost against Gryffindor. The outcomes of Slytherin's matches against Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw are unknown. 1997-1998 It is unknown whether or not the Quidditch Cup was played during this year. If it was, Malfoy would not have remained a Seeker, due to his involvement with the Death Eaters. Annual fixtures :First match: Gryffindor - Slytherin ::First/second weekend in November :Second match: Ravenclaw - Slytherin ::Third/fourth weekend in February :Third Match: Hufflepuff - Slytherin ::First/Second weekend in May Uniforms and equipment The Slytherin Quidditch team's uniforms are green and silver, representing their house colours. The uniform was described as robes in the books, however, in the recent movies, players were shown wearing separate garments instead. For Beaters, they also carry small black clubs (similar to cricket bats) to help them ward off Bludgers during matches. The Keeper wears gloves. Safety features Generally, only protective arm-length gloves and knee-pads are used. In stormy conditions, some players wear goggles. However, the Keeper may wear shoulder-pads, chest armour and a helmet. Members of Slytherin team *Winky Crockett (Captain, unknown position) (1940 - 1944) *Neil Lament (Captain, unknown position) (1944 - 1948) *Andrew Snowyowl (Captain, unknown position) (1948 - 1952) *Jo King (Captain, unknown position) (1952 - 1956) *Rufus Winickus (Captain, unknown position) (1956 - 1960) *Jody Jacknife (Captain, unknown position) (1960 - 1964) *Stuart Craggy (Captain, unknown position) (1964 - 1968) *Steve Laughalot (Captain, unknown position) (1968 - 1972) *Emma Vanity (Captain, unknown position) (1972 - 1976) *Lucinda Talkalot (Captain, unknown position) (1976) *Regulus Black (Seeker) (1970s) Behind the scenes *In the film adaption of ''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Miles Bletchley was portrayed as a girl. *In the film version of Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Blaise Zabini is shown as a Chaser for the Slytherin Quidditch team. *In the first two films, the Slytherin Quidditch uniform is a plain green robe with a silvery-grey lining. However, for the sixth film, the uniform was re-designed to feature a green robe with a disticntive silver pinstripe pattern. The jersey number on the back is in black lettering, rather than silver. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (video game)'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Characters of the Magical World'' *''Harry Potter: Quidditch World Cup'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4'' *''Harry Potter for Kinect'' *''Pottermore'' Notes and references ru:Сборная Слизерина по квиддичу fr:Équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard pl:Reprezentacja Slytherinu w Quidditchu es:Equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin Category:Hogwarts Quidditch teams Category:Quidditch teams Category:Slytherin House